


If Keith Were Here or Five Times Lance Wished Keith Was There And The One Time He Was

by ArrivingHellOnHeels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, after keith is gone, klangst, lance feels alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrivingHellOnHeels/pseuds/ArrivingHellOnHeels
Summary: Keith is gone and everything seems way harder without him, how does Lance feel without his backup?





	If Keith Were Here or Five Times Lance Wished Keith Was There And The One Time He Was

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Keith Were Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387657) by Captainlumin. 



> [captainlumin](https://captainlumin.tumblr.com/) made a majestic comic about Lance saying If Keith Was Here sometimes and there was an anon asking for a fic and well I couldn't resist procrastinating, so here is this. 

_1 that battle with a close call when he called the shots_

Team Voltron received an S.O.S alert from a small moon close to their most recent mission and they went to answer it. A small battle ignited against a couple of Galra that had some natives enslaved or something. Not really a big fight, pretty easily managed. The lions ended up as barely transport. The natives gave them their thanks and they started talking about joining the alliance. Was way too easy supplied Lance.

Until it wasn’t really just that.

It had been an ambush. Of course it had to be a trap! The universe’s last hope had fallen to it and #TeamVoltron had been close to its end. No more Vol, no more Tron. Finite. Done. Ka boom. And all because they wouldn’t listen to Lance. Not like it was that much of a coincidence, not like it had not happened before. Oh, wait! It did happen! And that time HE was the one being scolded for trusting unknown races.

 They had no freaking excuse, the warnings were everywhere. Lance told them it was way too suspicious, way too easy, but obviously they didn’t believe him. Why would they follow his instinct? He was only the goofball after all. He couldn’t call the shots. Even if he was right. But of course, if Keith were here…

Keith would… he would back him up. Keith would be on his side. He knows it.

Fuck.

 

_2 that time with the “ambassadors” turned out to be space pirates_

Again with the Bullyshit. How the actual quiznak could all of them be so blind? One of the “ambassadors” had a fucking patch in his eye for god’s sake! And they shoved him off with a “don’t judge a book by its cover”. Idiocy, complete and utter idiocy. He was at least smart enough to hide from view and make a plan for _when_ it all went downfall.

“Three, two, one. Okay there they go” he thought from the control room he had practically barricaded himself in for when the supposed ambassadors (actually space pirates) blew their cover and showed their true intentions. Intentions which Lance knew since they first contacted the ship, of course. Intentions of which he informed the whole team before they shrugged him off with “there is not such a thing as Space Pirates, Lance.” As if _he_ was being the dumb one.

_Obviously_ they were space pirates, _obviously_ they had the team trapped in a room, and _obviously_ now Lance had to save them once more _because they wouldn’t listen to him!_ This was becoming just obnoxious. The space pirates wouldn’t even have a chance if they had not been on their ship. But, of course, Allura had to let them _in_. Lance couldn’t roll his eyes hard enough, having to save the whole team again just so that they won’t listen to him once more when this happens again.

If Keith only were here… he would listen to him

 

_3 that time when he was kidnapped and he had to escape on his own just to find out they had never looked for him in the first place and he discovered Matt tried piloting red._

Lance had been trying to reach Red for ages now, he was certain he would feel it when they got even remotely close to his location. He had a connection with both Red _and_ Blue for Alfor! They surely had to be looking for him… right? But he couldn’t wait for them any longer. He was being driven _insane_ by now! The physical torture was nothing compared to how wild was his mind running lately.

What if they weren’t looking for him? The day he was kidnapped he didn’t tell anybody he was going out... The planet was nearly empty with only one very primitive civilization inhabiting it. He had not even taken Red with him that day. It was supposed to be just a little excursion. He wasn’t expecting to have Galra troops as host as well. And, of course, he was known across the galaxy, known enough to be recognized at first glance and apprehended.

It wasn’t really his fault (okay, maybe a little), he was just _so_ bored lately. Everyone was doing something on their own and no one seemed to need Lance’s help. No one ever did. So he just wandered around the castle until he saw there was a little nearly inhabited planet he could explore. He hadn’t had an adventure in quite a while, maybe it would do him good, to relax a little have some fun, time to think on his own…

But oh well now he had had enough time to think, he may not need time to think on his own any more in his life. And as he had enough time to think already, he decided to scape. He could surely find a way to trace the castle-ship on his way out, right?

 

When he latter spotted the castle-ship, they were about to shoot his little scape pod (lucky he had learnt one or another thing from Pidge in the last years or this rickety ship wouldn’t have made it). He tried the intercoms but they wouldn’t answer, they only targeted him. Then he felt Red and Blue’s comforting presence in the back of his mind and he could swear he heard their roars as the castle lowered their guns and wards at the same time.

He exited the pod hearing Red’s complains about how “ _the tall Green_ ” had tried riding her. How, “ _the old Black that is not as cool as her former Red_ ” —he guessed that _former red_ meant Keith —had tried to convince her to let “ _tall Green_ ” ride her, he heard Blue complaining in his mind as well. Suddenly both lions washed him with a wave of comfort, thing he didn’t find in his pals as he stumbled exhaustedly reaching for a healing pod.

“Where have you been all this time” demanded Shiro exasperated, Lance deadpanned. “we haven’t been able to form Voltron because Red won’t let anyone else ride her!”

“I was kidnapped… I thought you…” his heart shattered as he noticed everyone’s faces change in that instant. They hadn’t even noticed, if it wasn’t for Red… he thanked her as tears filled his eyes and he nearly tripped in his way to enter the healing pod.

They weren’t looking for him, they didn’t care about him. They only cared because Red was adamant on having _him._ But other than that, if red had let Matt ride her… they wouldn’t care about him anymore. “If… if Keith were here…” he mumbled as the pod closed his eyes lost in his reflection as all the other paladins’ faces were blankly looking at him.

_He would have looked for you. He would care._ Supplied his mind

 

 

_4 that time he defended the castle on his own because everyone went on their own_

Lance just couldn’t bother anymore, it was just not worth it. He wasn’t going to be appreciated he had come to terms with it, but always having to fight twice because they wouldn’t listen to anything he said… he was just so tired, tired to feel the distance, tired to _know_ how alone he actually is.

Tired of existing in a world where he is not needed.

He didn’t think himself useless, he had been saving everyone’s asses pretty much daily since Keith left the team, but it was becoming so much more difficult with how little they seemed to care for what he did or what he thought. If they only payed a little more of attention to when he warned them, he wouldn’t have to fix everything every time it all went haywire.

You may be wondering “Why is Lance ranting about this all over again? Why can’t he just get over it?” well, my dear interlocutor in my head which I’m sure doesn’t exist because if you did that would mean I’m crazy and I don’t want to admit I’m probably nuts by now, I don’t think I can leave them… I lost my actual family already, I thought I had found a new one in the Paladins, but apparently no one here cares about me and still I can’t come to terms with leaving them.

You may also be wondering “what was it this time, Lance? Why are you bickering _now_?” and well… that’s the case. It happened again. We landed in a planet for a mission and I told them it wasn’t a good idea to let the Castle unsupervised and _again_ they wouldn’t listen to me and now the castle is under attack while they are somewhere else. Guess who is trying to save what’s left of Allura’s home? Me!

This wouldn’t be so hard if Keith were here, he would side with me if he hadn’t left.

But he did. Just as everyone else.

 

_5 that time he cried his loneliness in his room_

Quiznak! I feel so stupid crying alone in my bed, trying to hold on to someone that is _gone_. _Probably the reason everyone leaves you, you are stupid._ True. His smell is nearly gone from the jacket. Probably because of how often I wash it in tears to be able to fall asleep. Why do I have to be so weak? _It is because you are weak that he left you, he probably found someone worthy of him by now. A Galra rebel that fights alongside him most likely._

Yeah… Keith probably found something that’s worth him by now….

 

 

_1 and the time Keith arrived when he was about to give up (stay in some kingdom as ambassador because he wasn’t needed) but Keith arrived to show him how wrong he was._

It had been hard once more… not like he was expecting anything else at this point. He _again_ had to do his part all on his own, he _again_ predicted something was going to go wrong, and _again_ he was the only one to believe himself. He was enraged this time though, after all, those times it was only them who had been in danger, if the team wanted to put themselves in danger then it was their problem. But this time they had put the planet in danger by not listening to him. _He_ had to defend the people all on his own, while his “friends” did Alfor knew what.

When he reached the surface, the town received him as a hero. He felt like that time with the Mer. And just like that time, something unexpected happened when Allura and Shiro arrived as well. “We want your Red Paladin” said the king to Allura as she tried to convince them to join the alliance. They all looked silently at the king until he said “if he stays to guard us then we’ll join your alliance undoubtedly”

Everyone looked at him. “I’m sorry, your highness, but I can’t impose into my paladin’s desires” answered Allura looking cornered. Well, of course she didn’t want him to stay there, they wouldn’t be able to form Voltron. Red wouldn’t let anyone else ride her and apparently Blue went crazy as well last time Lance was away. His loyal sweetie.

“Then let him decide that.” The king shrugged “If it is _him_ who decides to go and _he_ asks us to join you anyway then I gladly will” he continued with a big smile. And then he turned to Lance, “you would live as royalty, kid. As if you were my own offspring” he murmured hopingly as Allura looked worriedly at Shiro.

Lance wondered if he _wanted to._ Well… he was being promised to become royalty, yeah… that sounded amazing, and like, he hadn’t been quite taken into account lately… surely Red would understand-

“That would be really a shame when I came all this way to find you” echoed across the room.

Lance’s heart froze as he recognized the voice that had echoed across the king’s parlor. He looked all over the place to find him. Red and Blue and Black immediately started purring in the back of his head, he knew every other paladin —including _him —_ could feel it. How- why-

“What are you-?”Keith’s kind stare crossed with Lance’s as he took both of his hands.

“I just thought you might be missing me” he whispered.

Lance rolled his eyes “how entitled of you” he was not about to admit how much he actually did miss Keith.

“Okay, I might have been the one missing you” Keith murmured even closer, trembling, and he held Lance in his arms. Lance felt how his whole world crumbled in a second, that smell he had been trying to salvage from the jacket came suddenly back to him full force.

“I did miss you too” he said _fuck you!_ to the part of his mind that wanted him to hide it away, “I missed you so badly Keith” was muffled against Keith’s shoulder as Lance tried to squish him into physically becoming a part of him.

“It’s okay, love. I’m sorry. I’m here”

Yes, Keith _is_ here.


End file.
